User talk:Armantula513/Archive 1
This is Armantula513's usertalkpage Archive 1 back to my current talk Heh heh heh Sorry if it seems like we're fighting over a Flitt of all things lol. I am just like that i guess, its just where i am a big fan of Metroid II. Piratehunter 07:50, 30 June 2008 (UTC) question Do happen to know of a good place to get good Metroid pictures? About the size of the one i got of Dark Samus. Piratehunter 10:38, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Definitely. Here's Gamehiker: http://www.gamehiker.com/gallery/index.php?cat=124 They have some nice pictures, but my secret weapon is here: http://mdb.classicgaming.gamespy.com/index.php The Metroid Database. They have an extensive library of official art for nearly every metroid game. But they usually have logos attached. Be grateful - these are my poker hand. If you can use rudamentary skills in your paint program, this site will be your mystical fountain of youth. Armantula513 10:47, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Paint program eh? heh thats you, i use Gimp, lol. Piratehunter 11:45, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Gimp?Armantula513 Yeah, GIMP is just another painting application but in my oppinion it has alot more stuff you can use. Piratehunter 04:25, 1 July 2008 (UTC) I checked it out & downloaded it. It's really complicated! I like basic paint more -- I'm already really familiar with it. Armantula513 05:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Oh I know what your saying' lol. GIMP can be quite complicated, it took me forever to get used to it, but once i did, it became my best tool or pic editing. Piratehunter 04:14, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Logos What do ya think of this for a Wikitroid logo? I have to add a few more things to it but still, looks sweet to me. Piratehunter 01:50, 3 July 2008 (UTC) It's cool. Although I'm not sure about the logo placement... it looks a little..... off. But that must be one of the things you're going to change.Armantula513 08:14, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Love the Mother Brain logo by the way, the way it only shows half of her head lol. Piratehunter 06:14, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Was that a good comment or a bad one?Armantula513 07:24, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, no i was serious, the way only half the head is shown makes for a good picture. ^_^ Piratehunter 15:09, 4 July 2008 (UTC) As for the logo's color scheme, i got the idea from a family christmas photo that my cousin gave me. The the entire picture was grayscale, all except the red sweater her son was wearing and the santa hat her daughter was wearing it was just really unique. Piratehunter 23:31, 9 July 2008 (UTC) GIMP Well, well, well, it looks like you've fallen to the awesome might of GIMP lol. I told you it was great didn't i? heh heh heh. Piratehunter 05:46, 6 July 2008 (UTC) It's very very VAST. There are lots of things that I'm wanting to do with it. Hopefully even more logos. Does it look like I've learned anything yet? (Seriously, I'm not just trying to revel in narcissism at the moment.) Armantula513 05:52, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hey let me ask you something, the logo you said you did with GIMP, i have two questions. How did you clash diffrent pictures together, and how did you make the letters in the text change in size? Piratehunter 08:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) I "Clashed different pictures" simply with the layer modes. Under Mode (On the Layers Dialogue) There's an effect called "Differance" it basically takes an image that's 1 layer above another, and inverts the color pixels on the image below. I made the letters change size by changing their perspective with the perspective tool. It's basically just changing the direction you're viewing them at. That tool is in the main toolbar. That one really helped me, because I didn't want another predictable title! Anyway, I'm experimenting with Light and Shadow effects at the moment. Just wait for it, I'm telling you! Armantula513 09:11, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Well it's nice to hear you like it so much lol. Piratehunter 09:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Hey, how old are you? Just a curious question. Armantula513 12:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) **, as of Dec. 3rd last year. Piratehunter 23:24, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Wow. I wasn't expecting that! I thought that you were a great deal younger -- maybe somewhere around ** or **. But I see that you're actually older than I am. (I'm **.) Armantula513 18:26, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Heh, well that would explain how much time you have on your hands lol. But no really i have alot on my hands as well. Really the only thing else i have to do is work and buying food, lol. I will start going back to school however in a few months, that is i plan to. But enough about me, back to Wikitroid! ^_^ Piratehunter 23:00, 11 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Logos There, they should be fixed now.--Richard 16:00, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Top Users By the way i meant to but forgot to congratulate you on making the Top Users list. So, Congrats! ^_^ Piratehunter 00:47, 12 July 2008 (UTC) X Parasite Well if that isn't a Hard Core-X, then what is? [[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 23:41, 12 July 2008 (UTC) it's a regular core X. Metroidhunter32 14:52, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Yes. Hard Core X's are the ones that can shoot at you. Regular Core X's can't. 'Remember??' Armantula513 17:00, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Last time i checked a ''regular Core-X were the ones that you could absorb. I dont mean the little ones i mean the ones that (when absorbed) give you items such as the charge beam, the morph ball, etc. The ones that exist inside the Hard Core-X "shell". [[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 17:59, 13 July 2008 (UTC) That picture ''was a Hard Core-X, because the HCX is the kind of X that form an eye and shoot you with it. The simple, Core-X is, for example the kind you absorb at the end to gain the Ice Beam and "Omega Fusion Suit". Think about it, Hard Core-X has a Hard shell around it. Core-X is the center Core of the shell. [[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 18:06, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Well, ''yes, you do have a point, but I'm not sure that the name for the X at the center of a Core X is officially "Core-X". Core-X and Hard Core-X are just two names to differentiate between two different shells that they can have formed around them, and I'm fairly sure that those names are canon for the two types. But the main issue here is that you put an image of a (officially-named) Core-X on the Hard Core-X page. If the image you had added was only of the X without the shell, it could have been acceptable, but this was an image of a totally different X type. Armantula513 18:19, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Well I am sorry if I seem stubbern, but I am keeping my definition of the two. I won't change the articles, but I still think I am correct. However, if you do give me proof that what you're saying is the canon definition, then I will believe it. That's just the kind of guy I am, got to have proof. [[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 18:31, 13 July 2008 (UTC) One more thing, If you read the start of Core-X, it says, "Core-X are surrounded by a tough shell". So, according to '''Wikitroids' data even, the Core-X is the central, absorbable part of that enemy. So, as I stated, the part that you absorb to gain upgrades is the part that is called the Core-X. [[User:Piratehunter|''Piratehunter]] 18:59, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Requesting pages for deletion There are two templates for deletion, and . However, they perform two very different functions. You have been using the latter, but you should be using the former. takes a single parameter - a reason - and is used for requesting so called "Speedy Deletion," or deletion without a debate, which is only used in specific circumstances. takes no parameters, however, requires that you create a debate page, as it is used for a deletion debate. Pages tagged with the wrong template will sometimes be ignored, and my bot is set up to automatically remove tags for pages where a debate page has not been created, as has happened in your case before. So, in the future, use the speedy deletion template for speedy deletions, not the standard delete template. Wikipedia's Criteria for Speedy Deletion guide is a pretty good way of deciding which method to use. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:01, 16 July 2008 (UTC) alright. I didn't know you could nominate for speedy deletion! Armantula513 05:10, 16 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Logo Question I wouldn't do it, as there has already been a vote to that logo - and it's kinda late in the voting phase - it probably wouldn't make too much of a difference. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:26, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, your second logo won the competition with 9 votes, beating Metroidblurr's logo by 2 votes! As you have probably noticed, I have already replaced the old logo for the new one. Again, congratulations! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Congrats from me as well. It certainly is deserving to be the Wikitroid logo. [[User:Piratehunter|Pi''ratehunter]] 05:55, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Well thank you, you two. It feels a little too much for me, as if I don't deserve it. (But then again, I do have an inferiority complex...) [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 18:11, 21 July 2008 (UTC) You're right I'm so excited I'm overdoing it... Don't worry, though, I will contribute (I have every Metroid game so I have many references) but I'm close to finishing my page. Once finished, I will beef up the smaller articles (such as the Aqua Drone, Aqua Pirate, and others that I have edited) and then work on larger ones (everyone has those covered so the little ones are neglected). The only reason why I took forever is because I was trying to figure out how to set things up. Other than that, it would have taken only an hour to set up this page. The Tyrant of this Existence, Joshadow With all due respect My fan art is tribute to Metroid. I don't know why that is the subject for scrutiny. If I can't freely honor Metroid, then what's the point of being here? To prove that I contribute, go to Meta Ridley. You'll see that I have made changes. The first thing I always do is get all of my stuff onto a page so that I'm not worried about it later and I can do my job free of worry. Am I the only one who does this? Joshadow 04:11, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Adminship Hey, have you considered running for sysop? I could use guys like you to help me out on the administrative end! If you want, I can nominate you. But, it's up to you, so if you don't want to run, I'll leave it at that. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:41, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Alright, I created the nomination. Now, all you have to do is visit Wikitroid:Requests for access/Armantula513, sign the line indicating your acceptance, answer the optional - but strongly recommended - questions, and an optional candidate statement, and save the page! Voting lasts one week from now. Cheers, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:18, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Aether/Dark Aether Thanks, Aether is my favorite planet after all. And the shredder, I did think something was off about it... Oh and I would to congradulate you again for being nominated for admin/sysop, I "supported" you. I just hope I did it right lol. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 09:21, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I'm excited about it! You know, this is a true story: I was looking for the orange "Wanna be an administrator? Nominate yourself!" thingy that floats at the top of the page (Because I had dismissed it.) and then FastLizard4 comes and says, "Have you ever thought of running for Sysop?" within the very minute. I thought it was Joshadow responding to the consolation I gave him, about my previous comment. Every little thing in life..... [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 09:26, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Oh, and I thank you deeply for supporting me. It means a bunch. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] Yeah, now you're going to become an admin, and you'll deside "I'm too good for him to be my friend" and then you'll drop me like a hot potato and never talk to me anymore... Hahahah, I'm kidding, you know sarcasm? A joke? Lol, yeah but seriously the best of luck to you. [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 09:43, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Staying Awake Hey, would you happen to know of some way to stay awake when you are really sleepy? I mean like maybe something to eat or, you know. And pleas don't say "swallow a spoon of coffee ground" because i tried that once expecting it do glide on down with a drink of water, but instead it being dry, stuck inside my mouth gagging me for approximately 6-7 minutes. I can't even begin to explain the horrible taste it had. That is why i don't drink coffee, true story. So do you know of anything? [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 10:09, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I'm just on a crazy schedule at the moment. (You know, I go to bed at 7 am, and wake up at 5 pm) For staying awake really long, I recommend Gatorade, or just something with caffeine in it. Diet drinks with caffeine work best, because sugary things like Coke & Dr. Pepper make you crash, and thus falling asleep. Diet Dr. Pepper tastes exactly like the real thing, so I go with that. Just a couple of things you shouldn't do: 1.Don't stretch!- it's relaxing, so it makes you sleepy. 2. Keep sitting up!- if you even so much as lean over, you'll get sleepier. 3. Don't think about staying up!- I get sleepy by just writing about ways to stay up. If you don't think about it, you're better off. Other than these things, I just stay up with my blunt determination. People tell me it's my gift. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 10:20, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Well bud we must be one in the same then, because I have the same schedual. But the bad thing about mine is that it is constantly changing. Which is why I need something to stay awake. Because I may get sleepy, but i don't want to sleep. ^_^ I have too many things i want/need to do! [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 10:28, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Gosh, this conversation is making me sleepy! I just stay up long enough to watch the sunrise, and then feed the birds. Those birds expect a lot from me, you know. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula'' 513]] 10:30, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Hahahah, birds eh? When I am up this late, or, early, I either screw around with my Wii, or whatch Nick-at-Night (I love those old shows). I kind of have a hobby of making celebrity Miis. So far i have one of Jay Leno, George W. Bush, Adolf Hitler, Me of course, and Chuck Norris. They are really cool, I think my favorite is Jay Leno, it's practically identicle. But, anyway... Birds. hahahah, I don't know why but that's funny. Well I'd better go get me a Gatorade... [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 10:40, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Right. Oh, no worries. You see, the way I view it is no fan art on informative articles, I haven't done that. If the viewer wants to see the editor of that article he goes to the user page. He says, "wow, this guy loves Metroid. I can trust what he put (cause he has no life O.o) up." To me, decorate user page (within limits of course) and after you're done making yourself at home, GO EDIT AND REVIEW YOUR ASS OFF! :D The Tyrant of this Existence, Joshadow. Joshadow 17:52, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Within limits huh, well I hope that wasn't refuring to your user page! Hahahahah, I'm just joking with you. ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|''Pi''ratehunter]] 20:02, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Quick question Okay, who do you believe is the true leader of the Space Pirates: Ridley or Mother Brain? The Tyrant of this Existence, Joshadow Joshadow 22:35, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna go with Mother Brain. If Ridley were the leader, he wouldn't be going off on missions to destroy or steal GF property. He would be ordering other people to do that safely from his own command center. And plus, he would be the final boss in at least one game if he was leader. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 23:48, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I say that a true leader goes out with his men, not just some thing sitting in a cushy chair (or stasis tank for that matter). Besides, there are official sources saying he is the leader. I dunno. God, will there be a Metroid game where it is actually officially announced? '''I'm so tense over it!!! Also, will you post your responses on my talk page? I just saw this, I thought you had not replied to me. It's easier for me as your talk page is full of talk and I'm just lazy! Why?! Hot damn! Dude, you are so... confident in yourself! You don't respect newbies who got into Metroid through Hunters and some other games! Wow! I, personally, have been "Metroidized" since birth with a whole life experience (mom and I used to play the original Metroid together when I was a baby (I wonder how with my slobbering baby self)). I'm not aiming for your respect but be a little lenient on the noobs! Take in an apprentice, it'll change your view maybe... or will it? Also, do you think it's plausible that Sylux might have been a federation member and something pissed him off to leave it and go against it? It makes sense, he hates the GF, and had access (seemingly) to top secret equipment (Shock Coil and Delano 7) of the GF. I'm freaking out about it, they better hurry up and set up a plot involving Sylux and his past! O.o Whoo! Joshadow 22:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Enthusiastic, are we? Having to do with Sylux, I bet that he had some sort of inside connection with the GF, from an infiltrator. Maybe this connection was a very close friend or partner. Perhaps the GF then figured it out, and disposed of Sylux's partner, and nearly got away with killing Sylux too. Scarred for life, Sylux then stole the equipment and went on his not-so-merry way. [[User:Armantula513|''A''rmantula'' 513']] 23:16, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Maybe... Joshadow 01:31, 29 July 2008 (UTC) IRC Hey, Armantula513! You might be interested in the site's chat room - and if you become a wiki administrator, you will also be eligible for operator rights (kick/ban/etc.) in the room! If you wish to try it out, just head over to Wikitroid:IRC and pick the second or third option for connecting. You might even find me in there. If you choose to stay, then you graduate to a real IRC client. There are many available, but - if you use the Firefox internet browser - I recommend ChatZilla, but if you don't, I recommend XChat or mIRC. Either way, after installing the client, you can then choose the first connection option - direct connection to the server! I hope to see you there soon! :) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 05:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :The channel - while it can be used for general chatting - also serves as a sort of help and support for the wiki. As for the logo, there is an easier way to fix it - just open up the picture and use the eyedropper tool to get the color of the background in a hex or RGB format (something like #02F2AF or RGB(0,4,1) or RGB(0%,9%,12%)) which I can use in the main stylesheet to change the color of the background strip - that's the beauty of cascading style sheets - they're usually easy to fix, and generally easier that fixing the elements themselves. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:48, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and if you want to get a sneak peak into the world of IRC, take a look at the IRC quotes on my userpage or my online quote database - sure, none of the quotes are from #wikia-metroid (mainly because of the inactivity), but are taken from similar, more active channels (#wikipedia for one). I've signed off IRC for the night, and will leave another message on your talk when I sign on tomorrow. Enjoy! --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for correcting my Metroid Prime Boss List. For some reason, That page doesn't appear on the Boss List page (the list of boss lists), and I can't make a link to it while I'm editing. Can you help? I'm fairly new to Wikis. Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 23:31, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Signature Well Armantula, I think i have finally found the sig i am going to stick with. How do you like it? [[User:Piratehunter|'''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] 02:17, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Much better. The last looked like a vitamin supplement bottle. Either that, or your signature got attacked by rabid clowns, causing it to catch the "full spectrum synrome" or FSS. [[User:Armantula513|A''rmantula'' 513']] 02:19, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Yeah, me being a big Star Wars fan and all i just thought of the Sith as my inpiration. ^_^ Long Live the Sith! [[User:Piratehunter|'''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]] 03:02, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Woah! A little competitive are we? Personally, I don't care about who is the best, it's just who's having a better day and who's not. I use Meta Knight, Fox, Samus, Luigi, and Wario. I don't fight online too much cause my Wii is too far from my router so it lags horribly... But, I'm a master arena maker! I just got Ridley's trophy! Yay! Joshadow 22:12, 28 July 2008 (UTC) You are now an administrator! '''Congratulations, you have been promoted to the rank of Administrator', passing your RfA with 7 supports, 0 opposes, and 0 neutrals. Before getting started, here are some tips and pointers on how to use your new tools. First, you've probably already noticed the new buttons at the top of every page - Delete and Protect. Here is a quick guide to your new powers: (Yes, it's quite long and somewhat complicated, but it's pretty much necessary reading) Rollback Rollback is a fast revert function. It is activated by clicking the rollback button when viewing a page's diff. It automatically marks the reverted revisions patrolled. When activated, it reverts all edits by that author to the last revision made by the last author. Rollback should only be used to revert vandalism; otherwise, the standard (undo) function should be used. Page Moving As an administrator, you can now move any page to any target. Non-administrators would usually see an error when trying to move a page to an already existing target, however, administrators are presented with the option of deleting the target first. Otherwise, page moving works in exactly the same way. Page Patrolling Now, for the monotony - Recent Changes, or RC Patrol. The technique itself is simple enough - simply go to (or click Recent Changes in the sidebar) and then click "Hide Patrolled Edits". The remaining edits will have red exclamation points next to them, like this: ! There are two methods to patrol, depending on what you are patrolling. *'Patrolling New Pages' - You can patrol new pages direct from RC only if they weren't edited since creation. Simply click the name of the page and then click the small this page patrolled in the lower right corner of the page. If the page has since been edited, however, you need to patrol these edits first, then refresh RC, then patrol the page creations (the patrolled edits would have disappeared after refreshing RC) *'Patrolling Edits' - Simply click the diff leading to the edit, review it, and click edit patrolled, or rollback if it's vandalism (see above). Deleting Pages Any page can be deleted, with one exception: Configuration pages cannot (see below). To delete a page, simply click the "Delete" button at the top of the page, and enter a delete reason. If the image was deleted without a debate, enter "Speedy deletion:" followed by the rationale (for example, Speedy deletion: Image is a duplicate of ''), or if by debate, ''Deleted per deletion debate here. Always use a reason when deleting a page. If you forget to, or use the wrong reason, you can fix it - see below. Undeleting Pages To undelete a deleted page, simply go to the page. At the top, you should see "Undelete n'' edits", where n is a number. Clicking it will bring you to the page's history. To undelete the page, leave all the checkboxes unchecked and enter a reason to undelete, then click undelete (an example reason could be ''Per deletion review here). Undeleting a page is also useful for fixing the reason why the page was deleted in the first place. Simply undelete the page with the reason Fixing delete rationale and redelete it with the correct rationale - don't worry, mistakes happen to the best of us. To only restore certain revisions of the page, check the boxes of all the revisions you wish to restore, leaving the ones you don't wish to restore unchecked, then fill in an undelete reason and click undelete (these revisions can still be seen by administrators by going to History then clicking "View n'' deleted revisions" at the top of the page). The same process holds true for images. Viewing Deleted Pages Viewing deleted revisions is almost the same as undeleting them. However, instead of filling in an undelete reason, simply go to the page history and click the date/time of the image you wish to view. The source code of the page will be displayed. You can then click "Show Changes" or "Show Preview" to see the changes made in that deleted revision/what the page would look like when saved. Note that for images this method only shows the text of the description page - to view the image itself, click the date/time under File History. Protecting Pages To protect a page, click the Protect button at the top of the screen. If you are protecting an already existing page, there are two types: Edit and Move, and two levels of protection: Autoconfirmmed (called "Block unregistered users") and Sysop (called "Sysops only") ("(default)" being no protection). Autoconfirmmed is semi protection, meaning that only registered accounts older than 4 days may edit it, and sysop is full protection, meaning only administrators can edit it. You can apply different levels to edit and move categories, for example, only move protecting a page, without edit protecting it (you may have to check "Unlock move permissions selection box." to select move permissions separately from edit permissions). You then enter an expiry (for example, one week, one fortnight, three months, two centuries, etc.) or enter infinite for never-expiring protection (note that the protection expiries for move and edit cannot be set separately). You can also protect non-existent pages, the only difference is that instead of the move and edit categories, there is only a create category, but everything else works the same way. Specify a reason for the protection, and click Protect. Note: Never enable cascading protection. Cascading protection makes it so that every template included on that page is also protected (cascading can only be selected with edit=sysop:move=sysop protection). In addition, unless there is edit warring ongoing, never edit/create protect talk pages. Also, remember to tag protected pages with a protection template (not including user pages) - either Template:Protected or Template:Semi-protected (documentation for each can be found on their pages). :'Note:''' You may wish to edit=autoconfirmmed:move=sysop your user page to prevent vandalism Blocking Users There are two ways to block a user: Either going to their userpage and clicking "Block user" in the sidebar, or by clicking (block) next to their username (which you will now see next to their contribs like this: (Talk | Contribs | Block) for registered users or (Talk | Block) for anons). This brings up the blocking interface, which is pretty self-explanatory. Expiry time works just like protection, and the options are self-explanatory (note: It's a good idea to always enable autoblock and it's a good idea to block email if the user is a troll. Always block account creation, and when blocking IPs, uncheck the option "Block anonymous users only" if the vandalism is severe). When and how long one should block is up to the administrator - for vandalism, a one to two week block should do nicely, increasing as the number of offenses increases. One last important note: Never block IP address indefinitely, at the most, block them for a year, however, registered users can be blocked up to indefinitely. Remember to add Template:Block to the blocked user's talk page after blocking them, see the template's page for instructions. Unblocking Users To unblock a user, you can either go to the entry in the or in the or you can manually enter their block ID (if it's an autoblock, an example ID would be #3) or the username/IP address here. Whatever way it's done, a reason is asked for. Simply provide the reason and click Unblock. MediaWiki Namespace The MediaWiki namespace contains the wiki's global configuration. These pages can only be edited by administrators, but should not be edited unless you know what will happen and know what you are doing. For example, one shouldn't add * { text-decoration: blink !important; } to the bottom of MediaWiki:Common.css as it would - you guessed it - make all the text on every page blink obnoxiously. That said, there are a few you should know about. The sitenotice (the one with the orange box) is MediaWiki:Sitenotice. When updating the sitenotice with minor changes (removing an old notice, fixing an error) simply edit that page. But when you need to force the sitenotice to redisplay for everyone who has dismissed it (adding a new notice, for example), you also need to increment by one the number in MediaWiki:Sitenotice id after editing the sitenotice itself. To edit the sitenotice that anonymous users say, see MediaWiki:Anonnotice. All messages can be seen in . Welcoming Users To welcome a user, simply go to their talk page (which should be a redlink as it doesn't exist yet) and add this text: Welcome to Wikitroid! Miscellaneous User Notes (for myself)